Encounter with a Dark Lord
by hestiaA1
Summary: Very AU, set in the same universe as my other 2 "Encounter with..." stories. This is the promised prequel, explaining how Nana & the Uncles came to care for Harry. Be warned: more sad, less funny, since it deals with the aftermath of the Potters' deaths.
1. Chapter 1

She would never be able to enjoy Halloween again, Minerva thought sadly. Forevermore this day would mean nothing but tragedy and destruction. The cold-blooded murder of two of her favorite former students was too black a deed. Even the apparent vanquishing of the Dark Lord was cold comfort.

A soft gurgle caught her attention and the grief etched in her features eased somewhat. She looked down at the baby in her arms. All right, there was one miracle this evening – Harry had survived. She cuddled him close; whatever else happened, she vowed she would keep him safe. _I promise you, Lily. I promise, James. I will watch over him for you. You have my oath upon it._

"We are here." Albus Dumbledore's twinkles were in short supply that night. From the moment he saw the ruin at Godric's Hollow, the man had looked every year of his age. He'd barely managed to wrest the baby away from a sobbing Hagrid, telling the giant to inform the rest of the Order about both the Potters' deaths and Voldemort's seeming defeat.

Minerva sighed and held the baby closer. At least he'd be going to a good home. For the first time, she glanced about. And frowned, for she didn't recognize the neighborhood.

"Where are we, Albus?" she asked softly, not wanting to rouse either the baby or the neighbors.

"Little Whinging. The home of Vernon and Petunia Dursley." At Minerva's blank look, he expanded, "Petunia is Lily's older sister. A Muggle, she is married and has one son who is just a little older than Harry."

Minerva's frown didn't lessen. "Lily's sister? But they never got on, Albus. They were at best estranged. Why on earth are we here? What about any of the other relatives, or Sirius? He's the child's godfather, after all."

"Minerva, can you honestly see Sirius Black caring for a small child? Responsibility has never been his strong suit."

"But he was James' and Lily's choice, Albus," Minerva argued. "What gives us the right to second guess them?"

"Surely Harry would be better served by a normal home, with two loving parents and a brother of his own," Albus said persuasively, and Minerva started to waver. It _was_ hard to imagine Sirius – with the best will in the world – being able to care for such a small child. He was also something of a ladies' man, and it was doubtful that the abrupt arrival of a toddler would fit in well with his lifestyle.

"Just hold Harry for one more minute, while I finish this note," Albus instructed.

"What note?" she asked, looking over his shoulder.

"The note which explains things to the Dursleys."

"What! You're not going to speak with them? Explain what happened? Discuss the blood wards?"

Albus looked uncomfortable. "Remember, Minerva, these are Muggles. Magic is not something they are comfortable with. From what I've seen of the Dursleys, the less we of the Wizarding world interfere with them, the better they will like it. We do not want to start Harry off on the wrong foot when they first meet him."

Minerva stared at him. "When they _first_ meet him? You mean, Lily and James never once brought Harry over? Doesn't that tell you something? How can you think of placing him with people who are – whatever the blood connection – complete strangers to him? And what's more, with people who do not understand or even like wizards?"

"It will be hard for us to have to wait until Harry is eleven before we see him again," Albus admitted, "but we must do what is best for the child, not ourselv-"

"What!" Minerva hissed. "You would have us cut him off completely? He has just lost his parents, Albus! He needs to have familiar faces around him as he gets to know his new family. And Sirius will of course demand to see his godson – how can you imagine he'd be willing to go along with this?"

"Sirius will just have to agree," Albus said sternly. "It is for Harry's own good. There is no point in our doing anything that will make the Dursleys hate magic more than they already do."

"They _hate_ magic?" Minerva nearly shrieked. "I thought you said they weren't comfortable with it!"

"Well, ah…" Albus looked a bit shifty. "Perhaps it does go somewhat beyond sheer discomfort. But I'm certain that they will come to love their nephew and –"

"Albus, those lemon drops have rotted your brain!" Minerva said firmly. "I would no more hand this child over to magic-hating muggles who have never so much as laid eyes on him than I would relinquish him to a pack of roving Death Eaters. Lily and James had a reason for not wanting Harry to come here, and we are _not_, in the heat of the moment, going to make a decision that will affect this child for the rest of his life. We are going back to Hogwarts. We will sit down with Sirius and discuss this calmly and sensibly."

Albus frowned. "No, Minerva. I have given the matter much thought. There is no –"

"Much thought!" she scoffed. "It's just a few hours since this bairn was orphaned! How much thought have you been able to give it? Especially while dealing with reports of Voldemort's disappearance? No, Albus, it was Lily and James who gave the matter 'much thought' when they first decided to take Harry into hiding, and they decided that Sirius was the best person to take over Harry's care."

"Minerva, you are not thinking clearly. Sirius was also James and Lily's Secret Keeper. How do you think Voldemort found them tonight? You were, I know, joking about turning Harry over to a 'roving pack of Death Eaters', but I fear that if you give him to Sirius, that is exactly what you will be doing."

Minerva gasped. She hadn't considered that. "No, Albus. That cannot be. Sirius can be thoughtless, but to deliberately betray James and Lily? No, I won't believe it!"

"What else are we to believe? There is no other way Voldemort could have found them. The Black family has always been as Dark as its name. It was my own conceit to think that I might turn one of them to the Light."

Minerva looked down at the child in her arms, and her jaw tightened. "Be that as it may, Albus, the question of Sirius' loyalty does not make the Dursleys a better choice. They are still completely unsuitable. I will not leave Harry with people that Lily wouldn't even visit, let alone allow to babysit."

Albus looked very stern as he extended his arms for the baby. "Minerva, I am not asking your permission. Give Harry to me."

Suddenly he was staring at the business end of a wand. "Albus Dumbledore, you arrogant prat! I just told you, you are _not_ giving him to those Muggles. Defy me on this and I will have your own beard strangle you."

"Minerva!" he gasped, shocked. "You cannot be serious! I am the Head –"

She made a rude noise. "Spare me your resume, Albus. You are making a stupid decision without even realizing it. We are both exhausted, emotionally and physically, and we cannot decide Harry's fate under these conditions. Now then," she unconsciously lapsed into her schoolmistress tone, "we will return to Hogwarts and summon Sirius and Severus. Between the two of them, and a bit of Veritaserum, we should be able to determine exactly where Sirius' loyalties lie, and that will help decide to whom Harry shall be entrusted."

Albus sighed. "Oh, Minerva, you don't realize what you have done," he said sadly, but he followed her as, with Harry in her arms, she turned her back on Number 4, Privet Drive.

_TBC..._


	2. Chapter 2

Once back at Hogwarts and safely in the Headmaster's office, Minerva transfigured a crib for Harry and put the dozing child into it. "We must start with Severus," she instructed Albus firmly.

Dumbledore frowned. "Severus Snape is above reproach. I am certain he had nothing to do with tonight's tragedy!"

"Don't be absurd, Albus!" Minerva snapped. "Of course Severus would never harm Lily." At Dumbledore's expression of shock, Minerva rolled her eyes. "Severus was a student here for seven years, Albus. However secret he may think his grand passion was, students' love affairs are rarely as clandestine as they imagine. Lily was not only of my House but as an adult was a good friend of mine. I am well aware of how close she and Severus were as children, and it was clear both at the time and in the years since how very bitterly he has regretted driving her away. You know, Lily never held a grudge – not after the first week or so – but Severus was so desperately ashamed that he would never allow himself to respond to her overtures. He was convinced she was pitying him or doing it on James' behest as a prank." She sighed. "Then, once he took the Dark Mark, of course he could barely look her in the eye."

Albus had collapsed into his chair. "Minerva, you – you know all this?"

She rolled her eyes. "Honestly, you men are like children, skulking around with your secret plots when all these deep, dark mysteries are plain as day to anyone with eyes in their head. Albus, I swear that if there were no Voldemort to fight, you'd still come up with a reason to have a secret society. It's not as if we needed a special Order to oppose the Dark Lord, but I know how much you and Severus and even Sirius and James love all the skulking around." She sighed. "Not that it made any difference in the end."

"But – but then why bring in Severus?"

"Because," Minerva said, speaking slowly and clearly, "he should know if Sirius defected to the Dark Lord. Even if he's not aware of Sirius changing sides, it doesn't mean it didn't happen, but if he _does_, then we have our answer. Can you summon him?"

Dumbledore nodded. He moved to his desk and pulled a small amulet out of a drawer. A whispered incantation and it glowed with an unearthly blue light. "He will be here shortly."

Minerva dropped into a nearby chair and looked sadly at the sleeping baby. "Oh, Albus. What will become of little Harry?"

"His relatives –" Dumbledore began unwisely, only to see Minerva bristle like a cat.

"Not that again! Haven't I told you – " Her rant was interrupted by a roaring in the office hearth, and then Snape was there, soot flying unheeded from his robes.

Minerva looked up and gasped. She was brokenhearted over the night's tragedy, but Severus appeared shattered. His pale face was haggard and drawn, and he looked like he had aged a decade overnight. "What is it, Headmaster?" Even his voice was dull with misery.

"Severus, what can you tell us about tonight's events?"

The Potions Master shrugged listlessly. "I didn't know until it was too late. I begged Him to spare Lily, and He must have decided that my loyalties might be torn. By the time I arrived, they were all dead."

"Not all, Severus," Minerva said, wanting to rekindle a spark of life in the young man. He appeared to be dying of grief before her eyes. "Harry survived," she pointed to the cradle. To her shock, Severus flinched away as if a basilisk were in the crib.

"I must leave!" he said, lunging for the floo.

Dumbledore waved a hand and the fire abruptly died, trapping Snape in the office. He spun, raging. "Let me go! You have no right!"

"Severus!" Minerva found her tongue first. "What is the matter with you?"

He stared at her, face working. "Let me go. Let me die."

"Severus!" Albus cried out, his tone anguished.

Minerva reached out to the dark man, but he pushed her hands away roughly. "Spare me your Gryffindor pity!" he snarled, withdrawing into himself. "If you knew the truth, you'd kill me yourself."

"That's not true," she said firmly, but internally, she felt unsettled. What could he mean?

He looked away, unable to meet her gaze. "I deserve it. I killed her," he said, his low voice thick with self-hatred.

For an instant, Minerva froze, but Dumbledore protested, "You said they were dead by the time you arrived."

"Yes, Severus," Minerva rallied. "You cannot blame yourself."

"I killed her!" he repeated, finally meeting her gaze. "Don't you understand, you stupid woman? _I was the one who told Voldemort of the prophecy_! If it weren't for me, he would never have gone after Lily and her family. I killed her as surely as if I had uttered the Unforgivable myself."

Minerva backed up a pace, her eyes closing in sheer reflex reaction to the naked anguish she saw in Snape's countenance. For a long moment, no one spoke. Dumbledore gazed at Snape sadly, watching the poor man tremble with the force of his emotions. "Let – me – go," he panted, struggling to breathe against the weight of the guilt that pressed down upon him.

Dumbledore's heart bled for the poor suffering soul. "Severus, my boy, you must not blame yourself like this. Lily would –"

Snape spun on Dumbledore with such a look of fury that the powerful wizard automatically brought up his wand. "Do not EVER speak her name to me again. You cannot pretend to know how she would feel. How much disgust and hatred she must have had for me in her last seconds."

"Poppycock!" Minerva said briskly, realizing that any further show of sympathy would be instantly rejected. "You flatter yourself, Severus, if you imagine that in her last seconds she was thinking of anyone but James and Harry." Her bluntness caught both men by surprise. Snape blinked and stepped back, as though her words had physical force.

"And if she wanted anything, it was for her child to be safe. Which means we must determine how the Dark Lord found them. Do you know?"

"It wasn't me –" Snape began, looking from her to Dumbledore in near panic. It was bad enough he had betrayed her once by revealing the prophecy, he couldn't bear for his mentor to imagine he would have forsworn Lily a second time.

"Of course not, my boy," Dumbledore said reassuringly. "It could only have been the Secret Keeper."

"But how – " Snape trailed off, his eyes growing enormous. "Black!" he breathed. A series of emotions flitted across his face: anger, confusion, disbelief, incredulity, then a dreadful certainty, followed by implacable hatred. "That traitorous bastard. I will kill him if it's the last thing I do." A small twitch of his lips accompanied the vow. If he had anything to say about it, it _would_ be the last thing he did. He had no reason to keep on living. Oh, he had a purpose now – to avenge Lily's death – but once that was accomplished….

Dumbledore's eyes narrowed as he watched Severus, but he did not speak.

"Did you know that Black had turned Dark?" Minerva quizzed Snape. "Have you seen him among the Death Eaters?"

Snape shook his head. "That doesn't mean anything. The Dark Lord is well aware of my history with the Marauders; He would know that I would be very unwilling to accept Black as a comrade. And since He kept tonight's attack secret from me until it was too late, He would likely also have avoided revealing Black's treachery to me before now. He must have feared that I would have been eager to tell Lily of Black's false nature, even if I paid the penalty later."

Minerva's lips were pressed tightly together. The notion that one of her Gryffindors had betrayed and murdered another was devastating to her, but a glance over to the slumbering infant reminded her she had more work to do before she could indulge in a storm of weeping. "Albus, you will have to summon Sirius. Severus – do you have Veritaserum handy?"

Snape sneered, a glimmer of his old personality momentarily surfacing. "I may be a Potions Master, Minerva, but I am hardly a walking cupboard. No, I do not happen to carry Veritaserum around on my person."

"No matter," Albus said, drawing a vial from a small cabinet. "I have some here."

"When he arrives, we must be prepared to incapacitate him immediately," Minerva instructed.

"Do you imagine he will be foolish enough to answer the summons?" Snape snarled. "If he has a brain in his head, he is already out of the country. Let me go. I'll track him down!"

"No," Minerva answered firmly. "I know Sirius. If he is innocent, he will come because he has nothing to hide. If he _has_ done this terrible thing, he is probably close to panic. Now that Voldemort has disappeared, he has no powerful protector."

"What is more, I suspect that Sirius is only now realizing the enormity of his actions," Albus said quietly. "He has a history of rushing into things without thinking them through. You of all people, Severus, should appreciate that often Sirius will allow some madcap, exciting scheme to drag him along, without realizing the gravity of its consequences."

Snape snorted in disgust. "You're right. Black is stupid enough to betray his best friend to the Dark Lord as a Halloween prank."

Minerva shuddered. With Sirius, such a thing _was_ actually possible – horrible, but possible.

Albus relit the fire in the hearth, keeping a close eye on Snape, and a few minutes later, Sirius Black burst through.

"Albus! Albus! Have you heard! Merlin – it can't be true! And Harry – where is Harry? No one seems to know anything!" He caught himself on the edge of Albus' desk, breathless and frantic. Before he could say anything else, Minerva hit him from behind with a _Petrificus Totalis_. Just as she fired the spell at Sirius, she heard another voice – raw with pain and hatred – scream out, "_Avada k—_"

_TBC…_


	3. Chapter 3

"_Albus! Albus! Have you heard! Merlin – it can't be true! And Harry – where is Harry? No one seems to know anything!" Sirius caught himself on the edge of Albus' desk, breathless and frantic. _

_Before he could say anything else, Minerva hit him from behind with a Petrificus Totalis. Just as she fired the spell at Sirius, she heard another voice – raw with pain and hatred – scream out, "Avada k—"_

Minerva spun with a gasp, knowing she was already too late, but Albus was already incanting "_Expelliarmus!_" Snape's wand flew out of his hand – a testament to Albus' power – and the gathering Unforgiveable dissipated.

"_Petrificus!_" Minerva snapped, as furious with herself as with Severus. How could she have overlooked such an obvious threat? Severus had already vowed to kill Sirius for betryaying Lily – did she really imagine a former Death Eater would be satisfied with a nice, tidy trial?

She and Albus looked at each other, the two young men frozen into rigidity at either end of the office.

Albus sighed heavily. "I will call the Aurors and inform them we have Sirius –"

"Albus!" McGonagall was again infuriated with the old man's foolishness. "Don't be ridiculous. We do not yet have the slightest idea what happened."

"Minerva," the Headmaster said patiently. "He was their Secret Keeper. His betrayal was the only thing that _could_ have led to their deaths. Of course we know what happened. I know this must be hard for you as his former head of House, but Sirius Black will go to Azkaban."

"Albus, what is wrong with you tonight? Have the events of the evening addled your wits? We have Sirius and Veritaserum. I will know exactly what happened and why before a single Auror will be called." At his frown, Minerva glared at him. "So far this evening, the only Unforgiveable has been uttered by Severus Snape. Do you really wish to call the Aurors now? I certainly don't!"

Albus grumbled but acquiesced. Within a few short minutes, both men had been spelled into chairs and securely bound there. Albus handed the Veritaserum over to McGonagall with a "this was your idea, get on with it" wave of his hand, and slumped into his own chair.

Tonight had been almost more than he could bear. Every stress in his extraordinarily long life seemed to have revisited him tonight with a vengeance. He was utterly, utterly exhausted. For too long he had been the only thing holding back the Dark. Now he could, at long last, release the burden that was the entire Wizarding world.

All he wanted was for this night to be over, as quickly as possible. He had lived long enough to see and defeat two Dark Lords; he was ready to rest, if only Minerva would stop interfering! Once he had realized the Potters were dead and Voldemort vanquished, he had rapidly worked out what still remained to be done . Sirius, the obvious traitor, banished to Azkaban. Orphaned Harry safely ensconsed with Lily's sister. With all those loose ends tied up, he could finally - with a clear conscience - collapse.

But he had reckoned without the iron will of a single Scottish witch.

Minerva first went over to Severus. His glare was strong enough to incinerate stone, but she was unmoved. "Albus has your wand. If you want to see it again, I strongly suggest you agree to sit quietly in that chair. If you agree, I will release the spell." She thought she saw a flicker of grudging agreement, and cautiously un-Petrified the man. She cast a silent sticking hex at the same time. The hex wouldn't hold a grown wizard for more than a few seconds, but that would be long enough for Albus to re-immobilize him if necessary.

Once the spell was gone, Snape rolled his shoulders and hissed angrily under his breath, but he didn't try to move from his chair. Minerva gave him a grim nod. "We may need your help to interrogate him, but if I think I can't trust you…" She trailed off meaningfully.

Visibly gaining control of himself, Snape gave an abrupt nod, then turned a look of loathing onto Black.

McGonagall took a deep breath and un-Petrified Sirius. Unlike Severus, he was bound by strong ropes to his chair. "Professor!" Sirius yelped. "What's happening? Why did you attack me? And why are you letting that greasy Death Eater loose? Didn't you see him try to kill me? He attacks an Auror with an Unforgiveable, and you're keeping _me_ tied up?"

"I know you are an Auror, Mr Black," Minerva said tightly. "But I'm more interested in your other role just now. That of Secret Keeper. How did the Dark Lord know where James and Lily were, Sirius?"

Sirius slumped in despair – at least as much as the ropes would allow him to move. "It was all my fault," he whispered brokenly.

"Bastard!" Snape suddenly spat. "Murdering swine!"

Sirius' head jerked up. "What! How dare you call me names, _Snivellus_! You're a bloody Death Eater!"

"I may have joined the Dark Lord, Black," Snape snarled back, "but at least I didn't lead the Dark Lord to my best friend."

"No," Sirius yelled, "you just made her His target!"

Severus reeled back as if struck, and Minerva hit both men with a silencing spell.

"Enough!" she cried. "I will have order!" She glared at both, as if she were back in her Transfigurations classroom.

It was only after both men had stopped mouthing obscenities at each other and were once again sitting quietly that she released the spell. "Sirius – how could you have joined Voldemort?" Minerva asked, her voice breaking. "After everything you and James had meant to each other…"

"What?" Sirius stared at her. "Minerva, what are you talking about?"

"You admitted you betrayed Lily and James. I don't understand what made you take the Dark Mark. What did He promise you? Riches? Power? Was it your family's influence?"

"Minerva, I would _never_ join that maniac! You know me better than that," Sirius looked hurt.

"But you said –"

"I said it was all my fault, and it _was_. I was the one who convinced James and Lily to switch Secret Keepers."

The response was electrifying. "YOU WHAT?" burst from three throats simultaneously.

Sirius slumped and shook his head. "I told them to switch Secret Keepers after I was nearly captured in a Death Eater ambush a few weeks ago. I was worried that if the next one was successful, I might be tortured into revealing the Secret. I told James and Lily that they should pick someone else, but not tell anyone. That way, I'd still be the target, but if I _were_ to be taken, they'd be safe."

"But – but – why didn't you tell us this immediately?" Minerva gasped. "Who is the new Secret Keeper? That must be the traitor!"

Sirius shook his head. "Impossible. Don't you understand? The new Secret Keeper was Peter."

Minerva looked at him in surprise. "Pettigrew? I would have thought Remus…"

Sirius looked grim. "Voldemort has been attracting too much support among the werewolves. We couldn't be sure if Remus' loyalties might not be compromised in the future. You know what pack structure is like – Remus fights it better than most, but James wouldn't take the chance. That left Peter." Sirius gave a sort of half-smile. "He didn't want to do it. He was so frightened. But he agreed in the end. That Gryffindor courage came through. I promised him that no one would ever know, so he'd never be a target. He's a true friend."

"You moronic imbecile. You idiotic prick. You arrogant ignoramus." Snape's low monotonous voice was brimming with bitterness.

Sirius glared at him, stung. "What's your problem, Snivellus? Just because you don't _have_ any friends –"

"You fool! How can you be so blind? Pettigrew must have betrayed you!"

"Never!" Sirius shouted back.

"Who else? How else? Open your eyes, you stupid prat!"

"Enough!" Minerva shouted again. "Severus – did you ever see Peter with the Dark Lord?"

Snape shook his head. "But the same argument I made about Black would hold for Pettigrew. The Dark Lord would have taken pains to keep me ignorant."

Ignoring Sirius' mutter of "That wouldn't be hard!", Minerva thought for a moment. "Were there any new Death Eaters in the last few months? Anyone you don't know?"

"It's not as if the meetings are tea parties where one goes around introducing oneself," Severus said cuttingly. "Most of the time we are hooded and masked. The costume was specifically designed to _prevent_ easy identification, Minerva. The whole 'illegally torturing people to death' thing, you know – it tends to make people camera shy." He ignored McGonagall's ferocious scowl. "Besides, if You Know Who didn't want me to see Pettigrew, he had only to avoid Summoning us together." Then he paused, a thought striking him. "There was one though…" He frowned in thought. "I had just arrived after being Summoned and saw someone slipping away. At the time I thought it was odd – that someone was leaving just as the meeting was beginning."

"Could it have been Pettigrew?" Minerva asked, ignoring Sirius' adamant head shaking.

"It could have been Pettigrew," Snape retorted. "Or Black. Or you, for that matter! Get it through your head, you daft witch. With Death Eater regalia in place, you can't recognize your own mother." Snape paused as a thought visibly struck him. "Although now that you mention it –" he broke off, shaking his head. "No, it couldn't have been Pettigrew."

Minerva's shoulders slumped, while Sirius grinned in triumph. "Why not?" she asked, defeated.

"Because I just recalled – You Know Who called to me and I turned away, but not before I saw the person change."

"Change?" Minerva echoed. Behind her, Sirius suddenly stiffened.

"It was an animagus – the person became a rat."

A piercing howl of rage and grief ripped from the bound man behind Minerva, spinning her around. "Noooooooo! Peter, you bastard! How could you? We trusted you!" Sirius screamed, writhing in his bonds.

"Mr Black! Sirius!" Minerva flew to him, but it was several minutes before he was coherent.

"That traitor," he finally panted, tears running down his face. "Pettigrew is a rat animagus. We all became animagi to be safe around Remus. James was a stag; I'm a dog. Peter a rat. We didn't tell anyone, ever. Only Lily knew. It was the Marauders' biggest secret." Sirius gasped in anguish. "Oh, Peter – how could you betray us all like that?"

Snape's own face was working. "You left Lily's safety in the hands of that idiot?" he demanded. "You stupid, careless –"

"I've got to go," Sirius' head snapped up, grim purpose in his eyes. "I've got to get that bastard."

"Not if I get him first!" Severus made to rise, was caught by the hex, and before he could cancel it, Minerva hit him with a binding spell.

"No one is going anywhere until I verify all of this!" she said, turning a gimlet eye on the silent Headmaster. He looked exhausted – every one of his many years – but he nodded weary approval.

_TBC…_


	4. Chapter 4

Twenty minutes later, both wizards had been dosed with Veritaserum and their stories confirmed. They were now eyeing each other with thinly disguised contempt, but they had – at last – found themselves with a common goal and a common enemy. "If we work together, we'll catch him in no time," Sirius finally said. "As an Auror, I can track him down using all our resources."

Severus fought off the last effects of the Veritaserum as he struggled to his feet. Sirius had been dosed first and had therefore had more time to recover. "Don' wanna work with you," he slurred. "Slow me down."

"Not likely," Sirius scoffed, pacing in front of Albus' desk. "But if you point us to the Death Eater hideouts, we can –"

"Would you two listen to yourselves?" Minerva finally burst out in anger.

Startled, both men stopped and looked at her. "What?"

"You're so busy plotting your revenge on Pettigrew, you are forgetting what's more important."

"What's more important than finding that rat and kil– " Sirius swallowed hard " – arresting him."

"Assuming he doesn't resist arrest," Snape said meaningfully. A dark look of agreement passed between the two men.

Minerva couldn't restrain herself any longer. She stepped forward and slapped Sirius across the face. As he reeled back, staring at her in shock, she snapped at him, "You should be ashamed of yourself, Sirius Black!"

When she heard Snape's snicker, she spun around and slapped him just as hard. "And you too, Severus! Shame on you!"

"You forget yourself!" Snape hissed furiously, his hand flying to his burning cheek.

"You may not like it, Professor," Sirius said coldly. "But while Gryffindors normally don't condone revenge –"

"Slytherins extol it as a virtue," Snape put in silkily.

"You blind fools!" she cried. Her tone made both men, fully grown wizards though they were, take a nervous step backwards. "Do you imagine I care if Peter Pettigrew ever lives to see Azkaban? If he were in front of me this second, do you imagine I wouldn't use an Unforgiveable on him myself?"

"But – but – then what are you so mad about?" Sirius stammered. He exchanged a look of confusion with Snape. Both looked over to Albus, but he appeared as bewildered as they.

"You ignore the only miracle of the night," she said, coldly furious, "so you can run off and play at your little games of revenge. What difference does it make who captures Pettigrew? His damage is done. But you have an obligation right here – which you can't seem to be bothered to recall." At Sirius' look of incomprehension, her voice grew even more glacial. "Lily and James would be disgusted with you, Sirius. They trusted you with their most precious treasure and you haven't so much as thought about him once in the last half hour."

Sirius' eyes grew huge. "Harry!"

"Yes. Harry. And what is to become of him as you run off to try to make yourself feel better by taking on the remaining Death Eaters?" Minerva demanded. "You have a child now, Sirius. One who just lost both his parents. His world has ended. And you can't be bothered to spare a thought to his welfare. You should be ashamed of yourself." She turned away and made it two steps before the first sob reached her ears. She turned back just in time to catch Sirius as he collapsed to his knees, crying uncontrollably.

"Oh, Merlin! Harry! Poor Harry…I'm sorry, Lily. I'm sorry, James. I didn't mean to forget… Oh, Harry… I'm so sorry, Pronglet… I can't do it, Harry. I can't, I can't…" Sirius broke down, his words becoming unintelligible, as the events of the night finally caught up with him.

At Minerva's look of appeal, Albus tiredly came forward. Summoning up the last of his strength, he put a kindly arm around the sobbing man. "Come, Sirius. Come with me, my boy. Let's get you a Calming Draught and then you and I will floo to Auror Headquarters and explain what has happened. Once they know about Pettigrew's animagus form, they will be able to find him in no time." He exchanged a long look with Minerva as he drew Black away. _Oh, Minerva, _he thought resignedly, _the changes you have wrought tonight – I only hope the future you have insisted upon will end as well as the one I had foreseen._ _By saving Harry, have you doomed us all?_

After the Headmaster and Auror had left, Minerva turned to Snape. "And exactly why did you slap _me, _McGonagall? _I_ was certainly not entrusted by Potter to look after his brat," the dark man sneered.

Minerva looked at him closely. He had his icy, disdainful mask firmly in place, but she could see the tiny lines of strain around his eyes and the way his hands trembled. Severus was holding himself together by an act of sheer will.

"James and Lily may not have named you godfather at Harry's birth, Severus, but that doesn't mean you shouldn't keep your priorities straight. Harry is more important than revenge right now."

Severus snorted. "To whom? I owe nothing to Potter's spawn. My allegiance is – was – to Lily."

Minerva actually smiled. "And what would Lily's reaction have been had she heard you refer to her child as 'spawn', Severus?"

He colored. "I did not mean –" He collected himself. "The child is not my concern, Madame. I suspect the boy's mother would be as horrified as his father at the notion of my coming within twenty paces of their infant."

Minerva's face softened. "Lily often spoke of you to me, Severus. She had forgiven you your hasty words before the week was out. She knew full well it was the very sensitive pride of a teenaged boy that was speaking, not your heart. Even after you took the Mark, she worried about you and hoped you were safe and well." Severus was staring at her, his mask for once wholly stripped away. Hope warred with denial in his face. "She _never_ stopped caring about you, Severus. She never forgave James for his treatment of you, and she never stopped arguing with him about it. When you forswore the Dark Lord and joined the Order, she got James to promise that they would reach out to you. But then they were targeted, and Lily refused to endanger you by making contact. She knew just how dangerous a game you were playing. But she had already made plans to make you Harry's other godfather. She was just waiting for a safe time to tell you. She hoped that seeing James was willing to trust you with his son would once and for all make you move past your very understandable hatred and bitterness. She wanted you to be part of her family and part of Harry's life."

"It's – it's not true," Snape protested, but the pleading note in his voice revealed his true feelings.

"I can show you the letters she wrote me, telling me her plans."

And for the second time that night, Minerva rushed forward just in time to forestall a collapse. Where Sirius's tears drew attention with their volume and loud self-reproaches, Severus' were just the opposite. He cried silently, withdrawing from comfort rather than seeking it out. He folded in on himself, hiding his face. His shaking shoulders the only outward sign of his uncontrollable grief.

Minerva enfolded him in her arms, ignoring his lack of response, and soothed him as if he were one of her first years.

After what was a surprisingly long time to Severus and astonishingly short time to Minerva, he managed to get his emotions under control. Mopping at his face with a handkerchief (black, of course), Severus muttered an embarrassed, "Thank you," in the witch's general direction.

"You're welcome," she replied gently.

Snape took a deep, shuddering breath. Merlin, it felt good to know that Lily didn't die despising him. He had not thought he could ever know happiness again, but McGongagall's words had given him a moment of pure joy. It hadn't lasted, of course, but that was all right. He could die now. There still wasn't anything left for him – except scorn for the Mark he still bore. Without even his spying duties for the Order, he really had no purpose in life, no way to keep atoning for his sins. It was better to die. Perhaps he could manage to find Pettigrew before the Aurors. If he killed him in front of them, then turned on them, they'd probably _Avada Kedavra_ him and save him the burden of having to brew his own poison. And besides, it was too clichéd – a Potions Master poisoning himself? Please. He had more style than that. Besides, what if they thought he had done it by accident? Now _that_ would be mortifying. He could just hear Black now: "I always knew Old Snivellus wasn't as good a Potions Master as he claimed!"

He managed a small, shaky, but nevertheless genuine smile for Minerva, then got to his feet. "I will be going now," he announced.

Minerva eyed him. He was much too calm. There was still something very wrong here. "And where are you going?"

He shrugged lightly. "I have business to attend to. There is nothing for me here at Hogwarts."

Minerva shook her head. "Have you forgotten your godson?" She went over to the crib where the child still slumbered, oblivious to everything.

Snape jerked his head away. "He is in good hands," he told her, eyes averted.

"Why won't you even look at him?" Minerva demanded, approaching with Harry in her arms.

Snape twisted, refusing to contaminate the child with his gaze. "Take him away!" he ordered, his voice harsh. Just because Lily had forgiven him, didn't mean he had forgiven himself. He had done terrible, evil, disgusting things. He had helped a psychotic Dark Lord and betrayed his only true friend to them as surely as Pettigrew had done. He didn't deserve to live. He didn't deserve even to _see _the child who – in another life – might have been his treasured godson, an eternal link between himself and Lily.

A sharp jab in his midriff, while his head was averted, sent him staggering backwards to land in his chair. Before he could rise, a small bundle was deposited in his lap and a sticking hex bound his backside to the seat. He glared up at McGonagall, trying desperately to avoid looking at the baby who was beginning to waken. "Take him away! At once!"

"No." She informed him calmly. "Not until you look at what you are prepared to walk away from."

Fine. She wanted him to look? He'd look. Then, having satisfied the old harridan, he would leave and find Pettigrew and kill him and then himself. He should have all that finished before most wizards were sitting down to breakfast. If he hurried, he might even make the morning _Daily Prophet. _

He took a deep breath. One quick glance would not harm the child. Slowly, hesitatingly, as if it were a basilisk and not a baby in his lap, Severus let his eyes drift downwards.

Blanket, blanket, blanket, sleeper with duckies on it, duckies, duckies, little round baby chin… and then Lily's eyes pinned him. He gasped, the sound loud enough to make Harry's eyes widen further, and Severus was lost. He snatched the child up, cradling him to his chest, and this time his sobs were loud and wrenching.

Astonishingly, Harry didn't shriek or fight. He merely blinked at the dark haired man who was making such odd noises and dripping water on him. When Snape, hiccupping and choking, lifted his head, Harry grabbed onto his nose with a big smile. "Node!" he announced proudly.

In that moment, Severus felt a surge of protectiveness so fierce that it took his breath away. He could not abandon this child. To Hell with Black, Dumbledore, and anyone else who wanted to part him from his godson. Someone else could be responsible for tracking down Pettigrew and having him Kissed. He was going to be too busy guarding this baby. From everything.

Snape looked up at Minerva, and she smiled, knowing she had won. Or rather, Harry had won. He had vanquished despair.

_FIN_


End file.
